Legend of the Seas
by Kirity-Kitty
Summary: Naruto and the gang have an adventure on the open seas! Well, as open as the ocean is between the Fire and Water countries. Suckish summary. hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Seas

"Missions like this are so boring," a blonde boy shouted.

"We heard you the first million times you said that Naruto," Kakashi sighed.

"Really Naruto, you are so annoying," Sakura screeched.

"Hn," was Sasuke's typical response.

"Well, sorry! I want to go on more _real_ missions," he complained. "It isn't fair that we genin have to do this crappy work."

"I agree with Naruto," Sasuke said. "We aren't going to get any stronger going on missions like this."

"We go on the missions that are assigned to us by the Hokage." Kakashi seriously wondered how many times he had made this lecture now.

"Yeah, whatever," Naruto huffed. He leaned over the ships railing.

One of the older hands on deck walked up to the group. "Yer bored are ya," he asked. His voice was deep and horse.

Naruto turned toward the man and nodded.

"Then how's about I tell ya a story, a legend if ya will. There goes a tale out here about island colonies. Each island holdin' a powerful family of ninja's such as yerselves. They were all talented with water style jutsu and had some of the best chakra control in the world.

"One day a major war broke out between the two largest families. The Miyabi family and their allies against the Murasaki family and their allies. For centuries the families battled and dwindled down. Then one day, both families disappeared without a trace. Some say they all died out. Others say that they just up and left. Now, on dark foggy nights, some sailors can see the ghosts of those who fought out on the water."

"Yeah right," Sakura laughed. "I don't think any of us are stupid enough to actually believe-"

"No way! Are you serious," Naruto cheered. "Kakashi sensei, can I be on guard duty tonight! I wanna see some ghosts!"

Sakura punched him on the back of the head. "There aren't any ghosts!"

"Dobe," Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm gonna see these ghosts and prove they exist, believe it!"

* * *

Naruto leaned all his weight on the railing. He refused to close his eyes because he was afraid that if he closed them he would miss the ghosts. He kept flashing a light through the fog that had rolled in after the sun set to keep from getting too bored. "Argh! Where are they," he cursed. _Click_, the flashlight turned on. _Click_, off. _Click_, on. _Click. Click. Click._ Naruto sighed again and his head drooped down. "Maybe there really aren't any ghosts," he mumbled into the wood.

The fog suddenly grew a little less thick. Naruto closed his eyes and listened to sounds of the ocean at night. Seagulls calling out, the water gently splashing against the boat, a girl screaming something about water cyclones…wait a minute. Naruto picked his head up and saw two people standing on top of the water fighting. He turned on his flashlight and the two's kunais glinted for a split second before the battery died. He mentally cursed himself for playing with it earlier and rushed into Sasuke's cabin.

"Hey! Sasuke! Let me barrow your flashlight," he shouted excitedly as the raven jerked himself out of bed as he heard the commotion that was Naruto.

"Why do you need it?"

"Because I saw some ghosts, but then my flashlight died, so let me barrow yours for a minute."

"Naruto. You were probably just seeing things."

"But I wasn't! Come on, I'll show you," Naruto said as he dragged his reluctant teammate onto the poopdeck. He pulled Sasuke over to the railing where he had seen the ghosts. There wasn't anything to see, but the ocean and the fog. "But! There were here! I saw them!"

"Like I said earlier, you were probably just seeing things, dobe." He sighed. "I'll take over the rest of your shift tonight. Go get some rest."

Naruto reluctantly went to his cabin. "I know what I saw," Naruto mumbled to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

Kirity: I think Naruto has taken too many punches to the head from Sakura. I kinda feel bad that nobody believes him though.

Naruto: No you don't!

Kirity: Shut up Naruto. Go back to your cabin you insane little fox.

Naruto: I'm not insane! I saw ghosts.

Kirity: Do you believe this Sasuke?

Sasuke: Pfft. You're both dobes.

Naruto & Kirity: Teme!

Sasuke: Hn.

Kirity: Reviews would be nice

Naruto: Can I say it, please~

Kirity: fine.

Naruto: Believe it!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: I'm gonna prove you all wrong. I'm gonna find those ghosts.

Kirity: Whatever. Let's just get on with the story.

* * *

Legend of the Seas

Sasuke informed Kakashi and Sakura of the blondes little late night escapade which earned him a smack upside the head from Sakura for disturbing her precious Sasuke-kun's sleep and a lecture from Kakashi about the importance of sleep. This warranted more determination on Naruto's part to find these ghosts and prove himself right. Once again he stayed up all night searching through the fog for his beloved ghosts.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard an array of noise from rushing water to clanging metal. He looked into the fog with squinting eyes to see three times as many figures as last night. He jumped up and down excitedly. Five of the ghosts surrounded the sixth. It made a few hand signs and created a barrier out of water as the others ganged up on it. The barrier was slashed at with kunais, hit with bare fists and crashed into with waves of jutsu.

Naruto couldn't hold himself back. He jumped over the railing and sprinted across the water. He made a few shadow clones and began his retaliation. The enemy was caught off guard and after a few of them took a couple of nasty hits they ran off. The sixth ghost stayed behind and dropped the barrier. Now that he was up close, he could see the ghost's curves. It was a girl no older than him with short blond hair, similar to his, but not as spiky, and purple eyes. She smiled at him before fainting into his arms.

* * *

Kirity: I know this is a super short chapter, but I'll have more out soon.

Naruto: I was right! I even caught a ghost.

Kirity: Naruto, I don't think…you know what? Nevermind. Leave a review. They make authors happy and write faster.

Naruto: Believe it!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Believe it!

Kirity: Could you be less annoying?

Naruto: …Dattebayo!

Kirity: Better, I guess. On with the story.

* * *

Legend of the Seas

Naruto carried the girl back to his cabin being careful not to wake anyone up. He wanted to shout and prove that he was right, but the girl was obviously weak and needed a soft bed to sleep on. He laid her down on his bed and covered her up with the blankets. She opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment.

"Thank you for the rescue," she said quietly.

"No problem." Naruto gave her a toothy grin. "But I didn't know ghosts were so fleshy." He gave her shoulder a light poke.

The girl laughed. "I'm not a ghost. I'm a member of a sea fairing ninja family."

"Oh," Naruto said a little saddened. "I'm from the Konohagakure. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's good to meet you Naruto. I'm Miyabi Aida." She smiled at him before there was a sound from the hall.

"Crap," somebody muttered. "Hey dobe," Sasuke said as he walked into the room. "Why'd you bring her aboard? She could be an enemy."

"Shut up Teme. Ignore him," Naruto said to Aida.

"Is he a bad person?"

"Yes. He is very evil. A real bastard."

Sasuke scoffed. "Dobe."

Aida looked from one to the other.

"You said your name was Miyabi, right," Sasuke asked after a long pause. She nodded. "Then you definitely have to get off this ship immediately."

Aida looked saddened by his words. "Sasuke," Naruto shouted. "Leave her alone. She needs to rest so the she can get her chakra back. She can hardly move."

"I don't care Naruto. She's a danger to this ship. Don't you remember what the old man said in his story?" Naruto looked bewildered. Sasuke continued, "The two main families in the war were the Murasaki family and the Miyabi family. Having her aboard puts everyone's life in danger."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. "He's right. I have to get off this ship as soon as possible. I have to put an end to the Murasaki family's wrong doings."

"What do you mean?"

"Like Sasuke said earlier, our families have been at war for what seems like forever. About sixty years ago a ninja village that floated on the water near this area was sunk by a member of the Murasaki family. My grandfather was seeking to avenge the family members lost. Over time the situation changed. To survive, the Murasaki family, which was much larger than mine, attacked any ships that came by, whether they were cargo or carriers. However, our family numbers are so small it seems like an end is near. In the Murasaki family there are seven. Naruto, you've seen six of them. The five from tonight and the one from last night."

"How did you know I saw you yesterday," Naruto asked in surprise.

"You kept turning your flashlight on and off."

"What about your family?"

Aida looked at him sadly.

Sasuke got the hint. "There is no family. It's just you, right?" She nodded. He sighed. "Then I guess we should help you out."

"I thought you said she was our enemy," Naruto taunted.

"Che. I said she might be an enemy. Besides, by the sound of her story this ship would be in danger regardless of whether she was on it or not."

Naruto leaned closer to Aida so he could whisper without Sasuke hearing him. "That's his way of saying 'I'm sorry for the enemy thing'." He moved away and spoke in his normal voice. "He's not good with emotions."

"Hn."

* * *

Kirity: I know. This is another short chapter. I'm just not a long chapter person I guess.

Naruto: Sasuke seems a little nice…it's scary

Sasuke: Shut up dobe

Kirity: It's because he found out that she was the only one left in her family and he now shares a special unspoken bond with her.

Sasuke & Naruto: …

Kirity: What?

Naruto: It's not a SasukexOC story is it?

Sasuke: Or NarutoxOC?

Kirity: No! I will not sink that low yet. It's just a miscellaneous adventure they have.

S & N: Yet?

Kirity: Leave a review.

Naruto: Dattebayo!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Are we gonna get to the really exciting fight scenes now?

Kirity: *shrugs* Maybe.

Naruto: That was helpful…

Kirity: Wanna know what's really helpful?

Naruto: Un!

Kirity: Read the story.

Naruto: Dattebayo!

* * *

Legend of the Seas

Aida watched as the waves crashed into the ship's port side. She took a step back with a wobble. She'd lived her entire life by and on the water, but she had never been on a ship and had no sea legs. Aida leaned back up against the railing for support. At least she wasn't getting sea sick, which would have been really embarrassing.

It was strange; being on a ship like this when it wasn't being attacked…yet. She was talking with people aside from the pictures of her dead family members. _That's morbid_, Aida thought. Kakashi suddenly appeared next to her and she fell over with a small eep.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"M-morning," she said back.

"See Naruto; there's no such thing as ghosts," a girl with pink hair said. This girl was unfamiliar to Aida and she stared at the girl's hair. She had never seen hair that was quite so…bright.

"Good morning Naruto," she said to the blonde.

"Morning," he said back. "This is Sakura." He pointed at the pinkette.

"Hello."

Aida nodded to her. Sasuke appeared behind her and Hn'd. This made her jump in surprise. Was everyone trying to scare her to death?

"Now that everyone is here, would you care to explain your situation?"

Aida nodded. "I am the last living member of the Miyabi family. Please call me Aida. I stop the Murasaki family from attacking carrier and cargo ships like this one to the best of my ability. However, there are seven of them and only one of me and I can only do so much. I need your help to defeat them."

"I'm in," Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Me too," Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"If Sasuke's doing it then I'll do it too," Sakura agreed.

"Well, it seems it is now seven to five."

"Thank you," Aida beamed. "Before you get too involved I wish to tell you more about them so that you can back out if you want." She hoped she was using her words correctly. Speaking to pictures doesn't really help so she lacked in the communication department.

"I never go back on my word," Naruto said proudly.

Aida smiled at him. "Each member of the Murasaki family has their own specialty, all of which are, of course, water style techniques. The one we will most likely encounter first is named Manchou. He's an up close and personal guy. His main attack is called Slicing Wave. It is very similar to a jutsu called Surface Slicer which is a large jet of water that cuts through solid rock. I'll give you a little demonstration." Aida looked out into the ocean and saw a giant boulder sitting in the water. "Perfect. Watch that boulder over there." She made a few hand signs and used some of the water near the rock to create a small jet of water that cut off the top.

"Pssh. That doesn't look too bad," Naruto said.

Aida raised an eyebrow and created a wave that projected the piece of rock onto the ship. It was big enough for her to sit on, which she did with a smug smile. "Still doesn't look too bad?"

Naruto gulped. "I didn't know it was that big."

"Yeah. You should see what Surface Slicer does. Anyway, the other jutsu he likes to use is called Ripping Torrent. I'll demonstrate." Aida made a couple of hand signs and pulled some water from the ocean and started spinning it in her hand.

"Whoa," Naruto shouted. "That's like a water version of the Rasengan!"

"The what?"

Naruto swirled chakra in his hand and it gave the same image of Aida's Ripping Torrent.

"Using the wind instead of water? That's genius…"

"Naruto is far from genius," Sakura scoffed.

"I'm sorry. Can you do that jutsu?"

She shook her head.

"Then it is genius," Aida said definitively. "Moving on. There are two females. Ayu and her mom, Shizuku. We'll probably run into Ayu first. She specializes in any animal related water jutsu. Water Dragon, Sharks, among many others. She can also take what's known as a kaima form. She'll be able to breathe underwater so whatever you do, don't get caught in the water with her."

"She turns into a mermaid," Naruto shouted.

"More like a Kappa. Shizuku is just as dangerous if she gets a chance to use a technique called Storm Upheaval. Aside from that she uses long range jutsu like ice darts and water bullet. She makes you move far enough away to have time to use storm upheaval so stay as close as possible to her.

"The twins, Kansui and Kisui are difficult when together, but if you separate them then they aren't too bad. Kisui tries to stop you from moving so that Kansui can attack freely. Kansui likes to use weapons made out of the water, like swords and whips. Kisui is very talented with the water prison jutsu. If you're not careful he will get you. He doesn't even have to be touching the prison after you are captured to keep it working.

"Takisubo would be easy if Shizuku wasn't his wife. Takisubo uses the Waterfall Basin Jutsu to control what their fighting environment is like. He also uses other jutsu that don't take up a lot of chakra so that he has plenty for the Basin he changes constantly.

"Finally, there is Issui. He specializes in attack that go boom. Exploding Water Shock Wave, Violent Water Wave and Water Wave Bomb are his top three favorites. As you can see, we have our hands full. Any questions?"

The four leaf ninja were silent for a moment. "When do we get to start kicking butt," Naruto asked.

"When they start attacking."

Sakura pointed behind Aida. "So now."

Aida turned around just in time to dodge a Ripping Torrent Jutsu being used by none other than Murasaki Manchou.

* * *

A/N: Time to stop…for now. Okay, I realize things might seem strange and I feel I must explain something. This story takes place after the Chunin exams, but before Sasuke leaves, obviously. It's kind of around the time the first movie took place I guess.


End file.
